Raging Emotions
by Nikki Mustang the Ravenclaw
Summary: Hermione and Draco learn that they have to live with one another for their Seventh Year. Hermione is fixed against this idea, yet Draco's mind is open to the possibilities of them getting along. Um...this was recently moved from Mugglenet to here.
1. Chapter 1

_Draco's Journal_

_My last year. One more chance to be nice to that girl. That bushy brown hair, those chocolate brown eyes, that warm smile. Only it doesn't turn toward me, I only get the screams erupting from that perfect mouth of hers. This year will be different, even if I have to turn against all of Slytherin to do it._

"Have a good year, and try to make the best of it. Bye, Hermione!" Hermione's mum yelled at the speeding train, trying to talk to her daughter.

"Bye mum! Love you!" Hermione turned into the Head's Compartment, waiting to see who the lucky boy was. She was there for less than five minutes when the door was slammed open and a certain blonde haired boy entered.

"What in Merlin's Name are you doing here, Malfoy?" Hermione said in a cold tone.

"Well, I think it's because I am Head Boy. Go find another compartment to sit with Scarhead and Weasel. Malfoy smirked at her. "Wait, you Head Girl? Merlin, I have to deal with YOU for a year?"

_Hermione's Diary_

_The last year at Hogwarts. I am going to miss it, but eventually I'll get over it. Besides, I think I can still visit. Draco Malfoy is Head Boy. Someone, please kill him. Hopefully, I still have a chance with Blaise, those two are friends. Maybe Zabini will put aside his hate of Muggle-borns and find a special someone. I swear I will NOT use a potion…_

Hermione walked out of the Head's Dorm, her own head spinning. She had to work, eat, and room with Malfoy of all people?

"This year is going to be hell." She said to herself while walking toward Gryffindor.

"Hey, what's up Hermione?" Harry greeted her when she walked through the portrait hole.

"I HAVE TO ROOM WITH BLOODY MALFOY FOR THE NEXT YEAR, WHAT DO YOU THINK IS UP?" she screamed at Harry, stalking off toward Ginny's Dormitory.

"She's pleasant tonight." Ron muttered, contemplating a chess move. "Knight to E-3." The knight began to beat up Harry's bishop.

"Ginny, you here?" Hermione called into the 6th year dorm room.

"Yeah, come in, Hermione. Having fun with Malfoy?" Ginny was laying on the floor looking over a _Witch Weekly_ article.

"Was I that loud?" Hermoine asked, walking in the room.

"They only heard you down in Slytherin." Ginny commented dryly.

"Thanks, that means Blaise heard me." Hermione said, flopping onto Ginny's four-poster bed.

"Zabini? You certainly do set your standards, 'Mione. He doesn't even go for most purebloods." Ginny said, tossing the magazine aside. "Hold on." Ginny muttered a spell, pointing her wand at the door. "So boys can't hear, even with Extendible Ears. Can't trust them, especially now that you're in 7th Year. It's their last chance at you. If they hear you like a Slytherin, they might just go suicidal, and that would be bad."

"Yeah, well, I like a challenge. With Zabini, that is." Hermione emptied out the bag she'd brought with her, which consisted of magazines and an assortment of candied items. Ginny raised an eyebrow at her.

"Last chance at being happy for a while, considering what's waiting for me in my Dorm. I have a pet ferret. Luckily, I don't have to feed it…" Hermione trailed off, enjoying her visit with Ginny.

"How are things with the mudblood, Draco?" Goyle questioned inside the Slytherin Common Room.

"Just fine, I still need to hex her tonight, though." Malfoy said, hexing the first rat that came into sight. "Just like that…"

"Still got plans for her?" Blaise questioned.

'He didn't read my journal last year, did he?' Malfoy thought to himself. "What plans? She's a mudblood, I wouldn't waste my time on her."

'Yes, I would. Any time spent with her is no waste.' ' Draco contradicted his words to himself.

"I have patrol. Later, guys." Draco left the Common Room, leaving Blaise to wonder what he had said wrong.

"Damn, it's midnight. I have to dash before McGonagall catches ME out of bed. Night, Ginny!" Hermione dashed out the portrait hole, running straight into Draco Malfoy. cough little ferret cough

"Granger! Where the hell have you been?" Malfoy crossed his arms, smirking his annoying trademark.

"I was busy having a life, Malfoy. I wouldn't expect you to know anything about that, though." The smirk disappeared off Malfoy's face. His fists clenched and unclenched as he willed himself not to hit Hermione.

"Later, Malfoy." Hermione walked off toward their dorm, smiling to herself.

Draco punched the wall violently, causing the Fat Lady to admonish him.

"Shut it, you half-finished sketch." He stalked off, leaving her to mutter about Slytherins and respect.

"Why does she do that?" Draco wondered aloud to himself inside the Trophy Room. "Bad question."

"Why does who do what, Draco?" Blaise Zabini stepped out of the shadows, appearing beside Draco.

"Hey, Blaise. Nothing important…" Draco trailed off. "What are you doing here, it's nearly one in the morning!"

"Pansy wanted me to find you. This is where you normally are, so I figured I might as well come here. She said she wanted you to talk to her in Slytherin." Blaise started to look at a suit of armor belonging to Gregory the Smarmy.

"You didn't find me. Got it?" Draco stared at a book, taking out his disgust on a passing rat. (A/N: He does that a lot.)

"_Serpensortia." _ A snake slithered out of his wandtip and began to eat the rat. "I'm not in the mood to talk to her." The snake finished it's meal and slithered back into the wand.

"Later, Blaise. I need to sleep, lessons are tomorrow." Draco ambled out of the room, looking disappointed.

"See you, Draco." Blaise vanished into the shadows once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione began to unpack. She got halfway through her trunk when she ran into a present.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I assume you still remember what a CD player is. This CD_

_is from America, and features a band called Bon Jovi._

_Listen, and share it with your friends. Remember that we_

_will always love you._

_Mum and Dad_

Hermione placed the CD player and the CD, entitled 'Bounce', on her bed and continued to unpack.

Draco walked up to his room and opened his trunk. He flicked his wand at it and the contents zoomed to their designated places.

Draco and Hermione met in the bathroom, both attempting to brush their teeth. Malfoy sneered at her. "Little Mudblood all ready for bed?" he asked in a baby voice that made Hermione glare at him.

"Look, lets try to at least act civil toward each other. Arguing with each other won't solve anything, especially when we're supposed to be working together for the next year." Hermione said after rinsing out her mouth.

Draco looked at her like she was an alien, then shrugged. "Fine, Granger, I don't exactly want to get kicked out just because I didn't agree to be nice. Just don't show your face when my friends come over, got it?

"Same goes for when my friends come over." Hermione walked out her door, slamming it shut just as Malfoy was about to protest.

"Well, I guess that's fair!" He shouted through the door. "Just don't keep me up until three in the morning!"

_**Hermione's Diary**_

_**Well, I guess Malfoy and I are on civil terms now. Don't know what to think of that, but okay then. Harry was okay with it, Ron probably wasn't even listening, he was too busy trying to break the Hogwarts record for 'most amount of sausages eaten in one sitting'. Glutton.**_

_**I got a CD from mum and dad. An American band, they know how much I like things from America. I wrote home and everything is fine there, they just sent back my owl.**_

_**That said, term isn't as bad as I thought it would be.**_

Draco and Hermione were on better terms now, able to call each other by their first names. They still acted like jerks outside their dormitories, but inside it was better to just get along.

Draco decided to take a shower, so he pulled out a shirt and flannels and walked into the joint bathroom. It was made entirely out of white marble, bore two showers and a huge 20 foot squared bath which had spigots with various colored jewels encrusted into them, and two sinks with mirrors above them. Draco walked toward his shower area and proceeded to take his shower.

Emerging about 10 minutes later in a white tanktop shirt and long green flannel pants, Draco heard singing in the room next to him. He stopped to listen to the song.

_"...I had enough of crying, bleeding, sweating, dying,_

_Hear me when I say gonna live my life everyday_

_I'm gonna touch the sky, spread these wings and fly_

_I ain't here to play, gonna live my life everyday…"_

He stepped into the doorway to see what Hermione was doing. He saw her laying on her bed singing in a voice just barely audible, some sort of earmuffs on her ears. Her eyes were staring up into the red canopy above her.

"What's that, Hermione?" Draco asked, almost timidly.

Hermione looked over to see Malfoy standing in her doorway. She took the headphones off and began to talk to him. "This? It's a CD player."

"What's a CD player? And what are you singing?" he questioned again.

"A CD player lets you listen to music. It's a Muggle band called Bon Jovi. Do you want to listen?" Hermione wondered whether she should have offered to lend it to him, but he nodded and came to see how it worked.

"Just press the play button, and put the headphones on your ears." Hermione explained.

"Thanks, Hermione. I'll go back into my room." Draco retreated into the Slytherin-colored room, placing the headphones onto his ears as he went.

Hermione decided to take a shower also, then go to bed. She proceeded to the bathroom and saw Malfoy sitting on his bed, listening to what she could tell was the song 'Everyday', his head bobbing slightly. Hermione smiled to herself and turned back to her shower.

_**Draco's Journal**_

_**Sitting here, listening to Granger's music machine, I think it's called a CD player or some odd thing like that. Some Muggle band, I kind of like their music. Normally I only listen to The Serpents, but this is okay too.**_

_**Hermione and I are on speaking terms, she's finally getting used to the fact I can be nice. Sometimes.**_

_**PS If you're reading this, Zabini, my journal is written on Jinxing Parchment now. Happy Birthday.**_

15 minutes later Hermione came out of the bathroom, wearing light blue shorts and a light blue tanktop. She threw her clothes into a drawer and went back into the bathroom with her wand, intending to straighten her hair and put it into a ponytail even if it was the last thing she did.

"Here's your DC player back, Hermione." Malfoy held it out to her.

"Thanks. Put it on my bed, please." Hermione began shooting her hair with spells.

"Girls and their hair…"Draco began to mutter under his breath, and noticed an owl at Hermione's window. He placed the CD player on her bed and opened the window to let it in.

"Granger, you have a letter." Draco detached the letter from the owl's leg and it flew off through the window.

Hermione emerged from the bathroom, her hair in a straightened ponytail. "Thanks, Malfoy." She tore open the letter to read it. Suddenly she turned pale white and fell to her knees.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco rushed over to her and knelt down beside her.

"My parents…killed...DRACO!" she screamed and threw herself at him, taking refuge in his arms while knocking him over. "They're dead, and never coming back." She cried, abandoning the letter which bore the news. Draco read it to himself.

_Miss Granger,_

_It is with our most sincere regrets that we inform you_

_your parents were killed in a raid conducted on your_

_house by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The objective_

_of this raid is still unknown, but it is currently under_

_investigation._

_Eric Wilson, The Department of Muggle Relations_

"Hermione…" Draco held her in his arms, unable to do anything else until she cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco knocked on the door to Professor McGonagall's study at 7:00. She opened the door, looking shocked that anyone besides a teacher would call on her this early in the morning.

"To what do I owe this very early pleasure, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall inquired after ushering Draco inside.

"I don't think Hermione will be able to attend classes today, Professor. She got word last night that her parents died…" Draco trailed off into silence, feeling very awkward that he, a Slytherin, was informing the Head of Gryffindor that one of her students could not attend classes today, and that student was Hermione Granger nonetheless.

"Thank you for informing me, Mr. Malfoy. You are exempted from today's classes as well. Do try to keep up in your studies, however." Professor McGonagall stated.

"Professor…" Draco started, but McGonagall held up a hand for silence.

"You were with her when she received the news, were you not? She will need you the most. No doubt Potter and the Weasleys will be up to see her later, though. I wouldn't try to start anything, or consequences will be given. Understand?" Professor McGonagall turned to look out onto the sunlit grounds of Hogwarts.

"Yes, thank you, Professor." Draco departed from McGonagall's study, trying to avoid anyone that might have seen him come out. Seeing nobody, he began to go up to the Head's Dorms.

"Draco! Hey, Draco!" a voice called down the hallway toward him. He turned around to see Pansy Parkinson doing her running shuffle toward him. "I looked everywhere for you! Where are you going?"

"Dorm. I need to go now, Pansy. I'm kinda busy…" Malfoy began walking up a flight of stairs.

"Fine, I'll see you later, Draco!" Pansy called out in a sickly sweet voice that made Malfoy run into a group of Third Year Ravenclaws while trying to get away from the echo.

"Chinese Fireball!" Draco said when reaching the statue that guarded the entrance to the Head's Dorm. He ran up to Hermione's room to see her asleep, fitfully tossing around.

Draco grabbed Hermione's CD player, placing the headphones on his ears while flipping to the song 'Everyday', his favorite.

"I used to be the kind of guy

who'd never let you see inside,

I'd smile when I was crying…"

Hermione was living her parent's death. Five people in Death Eater's robes were coming at them, wands raised. Hermione had her wand out, trying to cast spells. She attempted three times, but each time no sound would come from her mouth. Finally she began to rush at the killers when she heard singing and the dream froze.

"I used to be the kind of guy

who'd never let you see inside,

I'd smile when I was crying…"

Hermione's eyes flitted open for a second and saw Draco sitting in her crimson armchair, singing along with the CD player.

"...I had nothing but a lot to lose

thought I had a lot to prove…"

Just then, Draco's eyes strayed over to the bed and saw Hermione with her eyes open. He threw off the headphones and rushed over to her.

"Hermione! Are you okay?" Draco sat on the bed next to her, his silver-blue eyes full of concern.

Hermione's eyes darted around the room, but she didn't speak. They suddenly welled up with tears and Hermione dove into Draco's arms again, silently sobbing.

"You can't speak…"Draco stated, comforting her.

"Hermione!" A voice called from the Common Room.

"Up here, Potter." Draco called down the stairs. He sat Hermione up just as Harry, Ron, and Ginny barged in. Ginny ran over to Hermione and gave her an understanding hug, while Ron and Harry stood in front of them.

"What are you doing in here, Malfoy?" Ron questioned. Harry did not voice this, because he had actually been listening when Hermione said that they were on civil terms.

"Just leaving, Weasel." Draco moved to get up, but Hermione grabbed his arm and wouldn't let go.

"Hermione, I'm just going to go into the Common Room. You need to visit your friends for a while." Hermione let go of his arm and Draco began to drag Harry and Ron over to the stairs.

"What the hell, Malfoy?" Harry yelled. "I thought you were going to leave!"

Malfoy began whispering hurriedly to them. "You know that her parents were killed by the Dark Lord. But, now she won't talk and is excused from all her classes. Get me when you're ready to leave, I don't want to leave her alone." Draco began walking down the stairs to the Common Room.

"Aren't you going to go to classes?" Ron yelled down the stairs after him.

"Mind your own business, Weasley. I'm excused as well." Draco vanished into the Common Room and left them to try and get Hermione to talk again.

Draco dove into his school bag and grabbed a two-way sheet of parchment. This was special paper that glowed faint-green when someone sent you a message. He reached for his scroll and began scribbling on it.

Hey, Zabini, you there?

I'm not going to be in classes today, have to take care of the Mudblood.

Visit later, the password's Chinese Fireball.

Malfoy

"Send." Draco tapped the paper with his wand, and the words disappeared in a faint-green glow. He ran up to his room and grabbed a book of Slytherin Quidditch Team moves and returned to the Common Room to wait for Blaise's reply. While flipping through a description of the Team Move from 1596 (The Serpent Twister), he saw the parchment glow green. He snatched it up to read it.

Yeah, Malfoy, I'm here.

You're lucky you don't have to listen to Pansy whine. "Draco, Draco, oh,

my Draco isn't here…" Can she ever shut it? I'll visit after dinner. Have

fun with the Gryffindorks.

Zabini

Malfoy smirked at Zabini's comment, then went back to reading his book.


End file.
